What I Can Do For You
by Hikari Teiruzu
Summary: Sequel of Fangirl Jealousy eh? As May looks at the stars in Sinnoh, she remembers the time she spent with Drew. She wants to be with him but doesn’t know how. Then she asks Dawn and Ash for advice. Contestshipping
1. Chapter 1

What I Can Do For You

**Summary: **As May looks at the stars in Sinnoh, she remembers the time she spent with Drew. She wants to be with him but doesn't know how. Then she asks Dawn and Ash for advice

**Pairing: **Drew/May, Dawn/May friendship, Ash/May friendship,

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon.

**A/N: **This is the long awaited sequel of Fangirl Jealousy eh? I have been busy with school so I couldn't type this right away. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 1

* * *

May's time in Sinnoh was very memorable. She stayed in Snowpoint City for two days as she and her Eevee went training. Her Eevee miraculously evolved into a Glaceon due to fact that she discovered the Ice Rock near Snowpoint.

After her exciting adventure in Snowpoint, she decided to call Ash and Brock to see how they were and that she's going to visit them as she was entering the Wallace Cup which is near where they are.

She then took the boat from Snowpoint to the town they were now. There, she met their new traveling companion, Dawn. She was just a rookie coordinator who started out on her journey. Her starter Pokemon was a Piplup which was a cute blue penguin that looked so cuddly to hug.

As they were walking around, the green bandanna girl showed them her new Glaceon and she told her friends that it was from the same Eevee she got as an egg from their travels in Kanto. They were all amazed by it.

Ash asked if May's journey through Johto was okay and she replied that she's having fun and that her rivals make a fierce competition for her. She then got an image of Drew.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash.

"Oh, it's nothing." she said. "I'm fine! Hey, I know a place where we can eat!"

She guided them to a large building. She told them that she read this in a travel book. As they got in, they saw a man with blue hair and fancy clothing. He was next to a girl with turquoise hair and a white dress with a matching hat.

"Challengers?" questioned Dawn. "What for?"

The owner told them that they are holding an event. The event is a Tag Battle and that if they can beat him and his fiancé; they can enjoy the full-course meal. The four of them accepted the challenges as Ash and Brock went first. The guys sent out Pikachu and Sudowoodo while the other pair, Chiaki and Chinatsu, sent out Drifloon and Girafarig.

As they battled to their best, the guys were defeated. Then May and Dawn teamed up and battle them. However, the food had been stolen and they ventured to find the culprit.

They soon learned that Team Rocket was behind the mess and May was pissed as she called out her Glaceon. She and Dawn took over the battle as they successfully defeated Team Rocket, making them blast off again.

With that done, Chiaki, Chinatsu, May and Dawn began their battle. Chiaki sent out a Snorlax while Chinatsu sent out Munchlax. Dawn went with her partner Piplup, while May sent out her long time companion, Blaziken.

The fight was hard yet fun at the same time. May and Dawn managed to defeat the rich duo leading them to enjoy a night in the hotel and enjoy the fancy gourmet food as the prize.

Night falls as May and her friends gazed upon the ocean under a full moon. May pulled out her ribbon half she tied at the Terracotta Contest with Ash. She told him that the ribbon saved her many times. Ash then told her that he's going to enter the Wallace Cup like Dawn which made her surprised. It was getting late as it was getting dark so they headed back to their rooms.

May, however, just stood there staring at the full moon. She sighed as she remembered Drew.

"_I wonder what I'll say to him when I get back…if only there was something I could do…" _she thought as she felt guilty for not being able to do anything for Drew.

They just confessed their feelings yet May had to leave the next day, not being able to spend any time with Drew.

"What can I do to for Drew?"

She turned to see Dawn in her pajamas with her Piplup.

"I guess advice will do…"

With that said, she went to Dawn's room (which was her room too) and changed into her nightclothes.

"May, are you going to sleep?" asked Dawn. "Tomorrow is the Wallace Cup after all; you need the rest you need."

"No…actually…I need some advice Dawn…"

* * *

Me: Let's see...since school is making me busy...I guess my updates will be on Fridays to Sundays and um...to the reviewers...if you have a LiveJournal...let's be friends!!

Harley: She just wants friends because she only has two of them!

Me: SHUT UP!! -kicks him-

Harley: Ow, that hurt hon...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Me: ALL HAIL LELOUCH!!

May: What's wrong Hikari?

Me: I watched Code Geass today and I saw episode 21 of season 2 and now…I feel like saying ALL HAIL LELOUCH!!

May: …

* * *

"Actually, I need some advice…" said May as she lied down on the hotel's bed.

"What kind of advice?" asked the blunette as she put her Piplup on the ground.

"You see…"

May told her all about how she likes a certain guy in Johto and that she met him on her journey towards Hoenn with Ash, Brock and her little brother Max. She met him during her first contest and she detested him for his snobbish attitude. Then she started to like him and she put aside the hate and started to accept him as a friend and friendly rival.

She then started to have feelings for him as she got jealous when his fangirls always run up to him for his autograph whenever he wins a contest. She never realized these feelings until last week when her friend/rival Soledad told her that she harbors romantic feelings for him. She denied it at first but then, she accepts her own feelings.

"Then what happens?" questions Dawn as she was very interested in what happened next.

The brunette coordinator then told the younger girl that she then started to doubt her feelings when a certain girl arrived to request a favor to that guy. He rejected it and told her to make her do it and then the girl shouted out that May was in the "mediocre" level and that made May mad and sad at the same time.

She then ran out of the Pokemon Center she was in and then realized that then a fan of hers gave her an invitation to go to the Wallace Cup held where they are right now and she was excited and ran back to the Pokemon Center because to get her bag. When she got in there, she noticed Drew was gone and then thought he went with Selenia to train.

Nurse Joy then told the bandanna girl that she got a telephone call from someone. She went to the phone area and sat to answer the phone. Her caller was none other than the great Professor Oak. She was happy to see him as she hadn't seen his face for a while. They talked about how she was doing and told her that Ash was in Sinnoh. That news brought surprise to her. This means she can be reunited with her friends! She was really happy as the two greeted goodbye to each other and placed the phone back in its receiver.

As she stood up, she saw Drew who was somewhat breathing deeply, almost like he was catching his breath. Good timing for her and bad timing for him as she flashed the invitation on his face. She told him that she's going to Sinnoh to compete in the Wallace Cup. This made Drew and May go to the dock where he confessed his feelings for her.

May told him her feelings and they were somewhat a couple. They won't date until she gets back and that'll be the day after the tournament.

"Now my question is…how can I be a good girlfriend to him when I get back…I mean…we've just been a couple a few days ago and she was beginning to doubt if she made the right choice to like him or not.

"May, don't think about doubting yourself!" yelled Dawn as she flung up from the ground. "You just have to say "I did my best, I love you Drew!" when you get back to Johto!"

May blushed a bit. She hates to admit this but Dawn's…a bit hyper…she's somewhat the stereotypical preppy girl.

"Never mind…I'll ask someone else…" she mumbled as she got up.

"May…where are you going?"

"I'm going to have a chat with Ash…"

--

Talking to Dawn was a bad idea…she doesn't know Drew...then she thought about talking about this situation to someone who knew Drew pretty well and that person had to be either Ash or Brock. She decided to go to Ash first as she looked up to him like a brother.

She knocked on his door and heard him to come inside. Pikachu was happy to see one of its old friends again as it went up towards the girl. She smiled and picked up the small yellow rodent, cuddling it a bit.

"So…what do you need May?" asked the black haired Pokemon Trainer as he stood up.

"I need some advice…it's about…me…and Drew…"

Her face was burning red like her friend's hat. She began to hold Pikachu a bit tighter making it want air.

"Hey, you're going to suffocate Pikachu." he said calmly.

The brunette let the mouse on the ground. She was quite embarrassed to tell this to him as she always teased him about being dense yet…he was a great advice giver.

She told him everything that has happened between them in Olivine City. After all the talking, she blushed. She felt like her heart was going to rip off from her chest. Ash just chuckled and said:

"Just be yourself."

* * *

Me: And that's what Ash always says.

May: That's true.

Me: By the way…ALL HAIL LELOUCH!!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Me: I'm back with chapter 3!! This might be the last chapter…

May: NO!! Your reviewers were enjoying this story! You can't do this to us!!

Me: I said "MIGHT" so this could be the last chapter…or it isn't…it depends…I'm the authoress, I make my own decisions.

May: …

* * *

"Just be yourself."

May's eyes widen as she hid her eyes with her bangs. Ash was right…just being herself would make Drew happy. She held her hand close to her heart.

"Thanks Ash…I'll see you tomorrow morning!" she said as she left his room.

A teardrop was forming from her eyes as she returned to her room. Dawn, who was grooming her Ambipom, noticed the brunette girl's tears.

"What's wrong May?" she asked. "Are you crying?"

May quickly wiped her tears and smiled.

"It's nothing…"

She then walked to the balcony and stared at the full moon. It was very beautiful, how it shines brightly…and the stars surrounding it…it makes her feel like wanting to bring Drew and then the two can enjoy the scene together. Just thinking about that thought made the brunette girl blush a bit.

"_Just be myself…just be myself…" _thought May as she looked up to the moon confidentially.

"Drew…tomorrow…I'll try to boost my confidence and try to win that ribbon!"

May then went back to her room and lied on the bed, ready to sleep. Dawn turned off the lights and the two girls slept, dreaming about the contest.

--

At Olivine:

Drew was staring at the ocean, as if he was waiting for a boat to appear. A boat with May waving and smiling her smiles of happiness and joy that greeted him with a blush.

"_It's been three days…" _thought Drew as he continued to look at the ocean.

He thought that the sunrise was pretty yet he still wanted May to come back whether or not she won or not. He wanted to see her. He wanted to see her badly.

"May…" he whispered so soft that only he heard it.

--

Back at Valor Lakefront:

The next day, Ash, Dawn and May registered for the Wallace Cup. They met up with Zoey, Dawn's friend and rival in contests. With that, they got dressed up in formal outfits.

Dawn was clothed in her usual pink dress her mother bought for contest. Her blue hair was tied in a ponytail. Zoey was dressed in an outfit similar to the one she wore for her contests. Ash was dressed in a black tuxedo with a matching black fedora hat. May was dressed in a peach colored shirt with a yellow heart on the middle and it showed her bellybutton. She wore a peach colored skirt with a matching headwear. She also wore brown flip-flops.

As the Appeal Round started, many magnificent appeals were seen. Dawn went first. She started with her Ambipom, which was Ash's Aipom and then traded to Dawn for her Buizel due to a situation where Aipom likes contests while Buizel liked battling. She went okay and then Zoey performed with her newly caught Pokemon, Finneon. Her appeal was very graceful.

Then it was Ash's turn as he sent out his Buizel. The Pokemon's speed impressed the judges as Buizel's speed was on of his specialties. Then it was May's turn.

Luckily for her, the Wallace Cup was broadcasted on T.V as Drew was watching her carefully. May sent out her Wartortle, which evolved from her Squirtle she received from Professor Oak back in Pallet Town.

May's performance was brilliant. As she finished, Drew sighed and thought to himself that he was relieved that she did well.

"_I'm impressed…" _he thought as he smiled, hiding the smile from Soledad and Harley who were there to see May on T.V as well.

As they all saw the results, all four of them made it to the second round which made all of them happy and thrilled.

Drew saw the results as well and he was happy.

"_Great job…and…congratulations…you made it…" _he thought.

Roserade was its trainer who was calm and smiling. The Pokemon smiled too as it stared back to the T.V.

* * *

Me: Aww….it's so cute how Drew is watching May perform!

Drew: -blushes-

May: Wait, you ended it here...so this isn't the last chapter?

Me: Bingo!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Me: Last chapter.

* * *

The Wallace Cup was very thrilling. May's adventure in Sinnoh became something fantastic. She learned that her friend Ash saw a mysterious Pokemon when he was taking a walk around Lake Valor. She told him that she heard legends about a mysterious Pokemon in Lake Acuity when she was in Snow Point City. She also learned that Dawn saw a mysterious Pokemon near Lake Verity where she started on her journey.

The brunette girl was fascinated by the stories about legends.

Then the next day, the second round of the Wallace Cup was ready. A lot of battles had occurred. Dawn, Zoey and May finished their battles successfully. However, Ash had lost to a man named Kaito who used Lanturn as his battling Pokemon and since that Pokemon was a mix of Water and Electric, Buizel had a disadvantage but he battled his hardest. This meant that Ash was knocked out of the competition.

Then the finals happened. Dawn battled Kaito and won with Piplup. It was very miraculous. Then Zoey and May had their battle. It was between Zoey's Glameow and May's Beautifly. The two girls had fought hardly but Zoey lost even though she tried her hardest.

It was time for the last battle. It was the battle between May and Dawn. May sent out her newly evolved Glaceon while Dawn sent out her partner, Piplup. Dawn was a formidable opponent to May as she struggled trying to beat the Penguin Pokemon. Piplup won. It seemed that Dawn isn't nervous and scared anymore.

She congratulated Dawn on her win. She was sad that she didn't win that ribbon but she felt like it was for Dawn instead of her. May just smiled like the caring and kind person she was.

"_I'm sorry Drew…" _

--

Back to where Drew and the others were…

"Well, May did her best, right Drew?" said Soledad as she got up from her chair.

Drew just nodded a bit then he got up. He started to walk out of the room he was in.

"_You did a great job May…" _

--

Many days later…

Drew was waiting on the port of Olivine City. He was waiting for a boat. A certain someone was on that boat and he was waiting for her.

A boat noise was heard. The boat was coming. He saw somebody waving a hand towards Drew. The green haired boy got a closer view and found out that the person was May.

"Drew!" she yelled. "I'm back!"

Drew just smiled. The boat docked on port. May got out of the boat and ran up towards Drew and hugged him, making the boy blush a deep red.

"I missed you so much! Did you see me on TV?"

"Y-You did great."

May let go of Drew and smiled.

"Welcome back…May…" said Drew.

"I'm glad to be back…"

With that, they shared a kiss. After the kiss, they walked back to the Pokemon Center, holding hands amongst the way finally being a couple.

* * *

Me: Ugh, so short and cheesy…this is the last chapter because I need to work on my other stories. This one was just a short fic so I needed to finish this so I can work on the others...


End file.
